Legend of Zelda: Majora's Return
by Froskirem
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after a six-year journey from Termina only to find that somehow Majora has arrived before him. With his homeland war-torn and Zelda unable to remember him Link finds himself faced with his greatest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: most of this belongs to Nintendo… except the stuff that belongs to me of course.

(xXx) denotes a shift in perspective.

The Desert stretches on endlessly before me. Or at least it certainly seems endless, somewhere I know… no I remember that it isn't. Not that the knowledge made the vast expanse of arid sand before me seem any smaller.

I tear my gaze from the horizon and turn to my horse, Epona. I stop for a moment to admire the well muscled cinnamon before I walk over and give her nose an affectionate rub.

I smile as she pushes her nose into my hand with a good-natured whicker. I reach over and pat her muscular neck, she has been my closest companion through many adventures.

My throat feels like an overused piece of sandpaper in the sweltering heat (how the Gerudo deal with it I'll never know) so I give her nose another pat then I reach down and grab the canteen hanging on my belt. I raise the container to my lips and gulp thirstily at the blessedly cool liquid.

My nose wrinkles at the oddly medicinal taste produced by the small amount of Red Potion that I mixed in with the water. An old woman recommended the trick to me before I set out into the desert. It worked well too, the potion kept the relentless sun from cooking my skin and kept the worst of the dehydration at bay.

I turn and gather Epona's reigns then I lead her carefully down the dune we are on, the rust colored sand shifts underfoot making every step more of a trial than it should be. As the heat of the day increases I can't help but be thankful of the changes I'd made to my clothing before I set out into the desert.

My green tunic opens farther in the front than it normally does and it is sleeveless (I need to be careful when I finally come across the Gerudo, the all female society tends to get touchy-feely around exposed man-skin… now that I think about it though, maybe I shouldn't be careful) I had forgone my usual white undershirt and my tan pants were made of a much lighter material. I still wore the knee high brown boots as well as a pair of fingerless gauntlets.

Despite the heat I wear a small amount of armor (hot or not considering the sheer amount of unfortunate events that my very existence seems to generate I'm a firm believer in readiness). A pair of steel vanbraces covers the forearms of my gauntlets and I have steel greaves strapped on over my boots.

The sword and shield on my back sit easily. After years of carrying them I find their weight is more of a reassurance than a burden. The sword is a simple thing, three and a half feet of steel sturdily made and lightly enchanted so it won't break or lose its edge. My shield is quite possibly even less striking, a battered, scratched thing with small patches of red and blue paint that might at one time have been a symbol.

I take a moment to check my other gear. Or at least the stuff that isn't currently crammed into my grow-pouch. a marvelous thing ( and you would never know to look at it, the worn leather of the exterior is distinctly unremarkable) that allows me to keep a seemingly endless amount of gear and supplies on my person, all I have to do is touch an object to the mouth of the pouch and it disappears inside and I just reach inside to remove any object I desire.

I reach down and grip the handle of the dagger attached horizontally to the back of my belt to make sure it is readily available. An amulet bounces against my chest as I walk and I raise a hand to still it, unconsciously rubbing the white stone at its center before I let my hand drop.

xXx)Anora peered up over the top of the small dune she was hidden behind. Her sharp fire-gold eyes fixed on the figure that she had been following for the better part of the day. Now as she drew ever closer she could make out the details of the intruder.

He was tall and wore a deep green tunic; she narrowed her eyes and saw some kind of windsock hat on his head, so definitely not from one of the deep desert tribes. His horse drew her gaze and she had to admit it was a very fine animal.

Her gaze strayed next to his weaponry, he wore a simple long-sword and shield on his back and a recurve bow of impressive size hung in a sheath on his saddle.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she noticed his ears, they were pointed and marked him clearly as a Hylian. Anora ducked back down behind the dune and began to slink away. Her sisters needed to know of this intruder.

I took her several hours to reach the other members of her patrol. The tallest of the three Gerudo stood and walked over to her, the older woman smiled, her full lips curving upwards. Anora knelt swiftly and pressed a fist to her heart '' I bear tidings Aveil'' she said. The other woman nodded and replied ''speak sister, what have you seen?''

Anora said '' there is an intruder on the sands, he is well armed and he leads a horse as fine as our own.'' She paused and looked at Aveil '' he is also a Hylian.'' Aveil raised an eyebrow and stretched languorously.

Anora licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes roved over the other woman's lush curves, she shook herself mentally to rid her mind of the thought's… and images that Aveil's provocative motion evoked.

Aveil finished then turned to Anora and said ''well lets track this Hylian and see what he is doing in our desert'' Anora nodded and turned away ''follow me, I'll lead you to him.

It was nightfall before the Gerudo patrol found his camp. The four women spread out into two groups and settled down to watch him. Anora lay on her belly next to Aveil under the small tent they had erected.

The piece of reddish cloth was cunningly designed to mimic a small sand drift. Anora watched the young man as he sat next to his fire. She noted the ease with which he set up his camp, he was obviously an experienced traveler.

Anora glanced over at Aveil ''should we move on him?'' she asked. Aveil shook her head ever so slightly ''no we don't know enough about him yet, the last thing we need is for rumors of the Gerudo murdering helpless travelers to reach Hyrule'' she paused '' we will watch him for a little longer, if need be we will strike''.

She scooted a little closer to Anora and said ''don't worry about it maharela even if he proves to be a threat what could he possibly do in the face of four Gerudo warriors?'' she smiled ''now go to sleep little sister I will continue to watch''

Anora obediently closed her eyes and pillowed her head on her arms, not that she would be sleeping anytime soon. Her heart fluttered wildly after what Aveil called her and her body tingled with arousal from the mere proximity of the older woman's lush body.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and regretted it almost immediately as Aveil's heady scent filled her nose. Oh yes, she thought it's going to be a long night

(xXx)I wake and shield my eyes from the intrusive scarlet light of the sunrise (almost instinctive after so many years of this) and stretch languorously. It's amazing how good a sleep you can get on the ground if you put your mind to it. I stand up and begin to pack up camp then I kick some sand over what's left of the fire.

I whistle and Epona trots behind me obediently as I begin to walk away. A smirk ghosts over my face, no doubt the Gerudo following me think themselves well hidden. They are sadly mistaken.

After so many years of fighting and adventuring and the like, I can practically smell them. Not that their not skilled it's just not enough to fool me, I've spent too many years avoiding too many stabs to the back not to notice it when people are following me.

As I wait for the Gerudo to make their move I can't help but think back to Termina and the events that transpired after I defeated the evil mask. After Majora fell I spent several days distributing the masks that I collected over the duration of my quest to defeat Majora.

The three transformation Masks I sent back to their respective peoples so they could access their greatest heroes in times of need. The other masks I gave to the people who would benefit most from them. I stop and touch my hat, to be honest I didn't give them all away, I kept two. The first was the Bunny Hood which I can honestly say I used more during my quest than any of the other masks.

My hand strays unconsciously to the pouch on my belt, the second I wore during my battle with Majora it's great power to dangerous and valuable to leave behind. I wrench my hand away from the pouch and the dark call emanating from it.

The Bunny Hood became a hassle as I grew older (mostly because of the endless inquiring as to why a young man would be wearing a pair of yellow bunny ears on his head) so I visited a wizard on my way through Holodrum.

The wizard somehow managed to combine the Bunny Hood and my hat, allowing me all of the benefits of the hoods increased speed and agility without the damnable yellow ears sticking up off of my head.

I sigh quietly as I look back on all of the time spent traversing the vast distance between Termina and Hyrule. It took longer than I ever expected. I left Termina at twelve and only now at eighteen was I reaching Hyrule's border. I began to walk faster my long legs carrying me ever closer to my home…and Her.

(xXx)Anora's hand gripped the hilt of one of her scimitars spasmodically as she watched the Hylian from the cover of a small dune. She turned to Aveil and spoke quietly ''we need to move on him now sister, he is headed directly toward the Fortress. We must stop this Hylian filth from reaching our home.'' Her eyes blazed with impassioned zeal as she finished.

Aveil sighed then turned to her and said ''your racism does you no credit maharela, however he is too suspicious to leave alone.'' She raised a hand ''Lets move,'' Anora started forward eagerly only to have her way blocked by Aveil's upraised hand. She looked, up apprehension clear on her features.

Aveil lowered her hand ''we will question him first'' she said sternly ''do not attack unless we are provoked.'' Anora nodded sullenly '' I understand Aveil'' she replied, she hoped her bland response could cover the seething frustration she felt.

(xXx)I stop abruptly mid stride and let go of Epona's reigns, the Gerudo are making their move, I'm not really sure how I know, I just do but when something has saved your life as many times as this has you learn not to question it. It's not long before they arrive.

The first three are exactly what I expected them to be. Lean, tanned women with long red hair pulled back into ponytails and large jewels in the center of their foreheads. They dress in typical Gerudo fashion with baggy pants that hug their full hips and midriff baring tops.

Their clothing is purple, denoting them as the lowest rank of Gerudo soldier. Normally I would take that as a good sign, but considering that their Gerudo it just means that their slightly less able to kill you.

The fourth is different, she is taller than the others and slightly older. She also wears green which means she far outranks the others. She seems familiar, her face and the red bangs that escape her ponytail spark memories inside me but I can't seem to get a grip on them.

Then she speaks and her voice is as dusky and exotic as the rest of her. ''Greetings Hylian, my name is Aveil, may I know yours?''

I smile ''Link'' I say simply. She nods and says ''what brings you this far into the desert?'' she looks me directly in the eye in a decidedly challenging manner and when I don't take the bait she continues ''most Hylians find the desert… unbearable''

I let my smile drop ''I'm just making my way back to Hyrule'' She nods and opens her mouth to speak but is abruptly cut off by one of the purples.

The far younger woman strides forward ''A likely story'' she snarls ''if it is true then why are you headed directly for our Fortress?'' There are moments in my life when I get the distinct feeling that something bad is going to happen, as I look into the furious eyes of the young woman in front of me I have that feeling in abundance.

Dreading the outcome I answer ''I hoped to speak with a Gerudo named Nabooru before I reach Hyrule.'' Her face twists with a curious mixture of contempt and rage. She whirls around and shouts to the other Gerudo ''He is an assassin sent to kill Nabooru! Join me and end his miserable life!''

They react instantly, no hesitation at all as they charge me down. The first charges me with her pole-arm extended. I turn the weapon aside with the armored back of my gauntlet then I grab the haft of the weapon and use it to yank her in close.

I punch her in the stomach savagely. (I've never liked hitting women but over the years I've had enough of them try to kill me that I realize the necessity) The next Gerudo jumps at me from behind slashing with her scimitars, I spin out of the way and throw the pole-arm in-between her legs. She trips and crashes into the first woman sending them both into the ground.

I roll instinctively, barely avoiding the slashing blades of brash woman that started all of this. I spring to my feet and dodge again. As she thrusts a blade at me I step aside and close the distance between us then I sweep her wrists aside with my right hand. With her blades thrown wide she rams her shoulder into my chest to create distance between us then she brings her blades back around in a vicious slash that just barely falls short of my throat.(I have to admit she's better than the other two.)

I sidestep her next blow and back flip away from her. She dashes forward with her blades slashing in a scissor motion. I duck underneath the blow and ram my shoulder into her midsection, knocking her to the ground. The weight of my body drives the breath from her lungs and she drops her swords.

I get off of the dazed young woman and turn to face Aveil. She looks me over with new (and well deserved I might add) respect then she draws her scimitars and drops into a ready stance. I snatch my latest opponent's swords up off of the ground and ready myself, I'm fully aware of the greater challenge she poses.

She begins to circle me, her full hips swaying with each slow step. I can't help the crooked smile that crosses my features, if there is one thing the Gerudo excel at its drawing a mans attention. Unfortunately for her I've faced my share of Gerudo and I am not so easily distracted.

She smiles slyly and attacks suddenly, leaping toward me while bringing both blades down. I block with my right hand blade angling it so her swords slide across it without transferring their full force then I slash at her slim stomach, which she avoids easily.

She looks at me in confusion, we both know that I could have skewered her if I had just stabbed straight out instead of taking the time to slash. I shrug innocently and pull my best who? me? look then I charge forward and begin to rain blows down on her.

The Gerudo woman parries and dodges with surpassing smoothness. She manages to slow my momentum then she skips a half-step backwards and swings viciously at me as I close the distance between us.

I see my chance as she readies her other sword for a stab. I drop my right hand blade and rush in just behind the arc of her swing. I parry across my body with as much force as I can muster and deflect her thrust then I reach out with my free hand and grab her wrist with my free hand.

I squeeze powerfully, crushing down on her slender wrist until she cries out and drops her sword. She tries to slash at me with her remaining weapon, only to have it knocked from her hand by my savage counterstroke. I pull her in and set the razor edge of my scimitar against her throat

I hold the Gerudo woman tightly and growl ''yield''. She glares at me defiantly, her large fire-gold eyes boring into my own. As I stare the woman down I become acutely aware of the feel of her lush body as it presses against my own. Finally she relents, looks away and says ''I yield''. I grin savagely and take a moment to enjoy the way her body fits against mine. Then I fling her away and throw the Gerudo sword against the ground.

I look at the four women as they recover from the fight and hold up my hands defensively ''I didn't come here to fight'' I say ''I'm sorry if I hurt any of you''.

(xXx)Anora picked herself up off of the ground and looked at the young Hylian man in disbelief. He didn't want to fight? After defeating an entire Gerudo patrol, he was barely breathing hard and he was apologizing to them?

She took a moment to look him over. She noted his lean, well muscled frame with approval. He was tall and handsome in an angular way, with golden blonde hair that contrasted curiously with his dark black eyebrows. There were two small scars on his face, one crossed the right edge of his lips the other slightly smaller one bisected his left eyebrow.

Her gaze found its way to his eyes, they were intense electric blue orbs that seemed to pierce her soul. She shivered and looked away refusing to contemplate any reason for the motion other than uneasiness.

She watched as Aveil picked up her swords and approached the Hylian… no his name was Link she reminded herself forcefully. Aveil put her hands on her hips and addressed him, ''if your not here to harm us then what can I do for you?'' He smiled, the small scar on his lips making the gesture slightly crooked, and said '' perhaps you could escort me to the Fortress?''

Anora made a negative sound at the thought of leading a Hylian to their home and gripped the hilts of her weapons only to find her way blocked by Aveil. The older woman leaned in and whispered '' trust me, if he is as trustworthy as he says he is then there's no harm in it.'' She smiled '' and if he isn't them we'll have brought him to our stronghold, he can't possibly stand against the entire fortress. Besides he's handsome and we could use some breeding stock.''

Anora looked at the other woman and nodded with obvious reluctance. Aveil smiled happily and turned to Link '' we will gladly escort you to the fortress'' she paused for a moment and added '' I am sorry for the rash actions of my subordinates. Perhaps when we reach the fortress I can apologize more… fully'' she licked her lips suggestively then she turned around and began to walk away '' this way'' she said as her patrol fell in behind her.

(xXx)I am quick to follow the retreating Gerudo and I cant help but shake my head at Aveil's wanton display, then again (I think as I admire her finely shaped ass) when have the Gerudo ever been any different.

…...

I'd like to say a few things, first there is going to be sex in this. More than a little in fact and a large part of it in these first few chapters is going to consist of either Link/Nabooru and Anora/Aveil. So fair warning there.

Second I have created a language for the Gerudo to use and I will occasionally insert little snippets, for anyone who's wondering, maharela is a term of endearment that means ''beautiful'' and is used most often by casual lovers, hence Anora's secret thrill when she hears it. At this point she and Aveil are not sexually involved although that will change.

I know that OoT and MM link has blonde eyebrows but I've always liked them better black, which is totally possible by the way. A lot of people have dark eyebrows and fair hair.

Yes Link has scars, realistically how could he not? I mean seriously the guy gets roughed up on a pretty frequent basis some of that has to stick. The scar on his lips is a thought I've had for awhile but it is illustrated the best by Mudora on deviantart check her gallery out and look for a piece entitled ''stare from time'' and you'll see what I mean.

Review damn you! I know your out there! (points finger imperiously) …..pretty please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey peoples sorry for the delay, here's chapter two. Get ready for sex, drugs and storyline… I guess. I should warn you it's graphic, so gird your loins and all that jazz. **

**All of the stuff what belongs to Nintendo is theirs except the stuff what's mine o'course.**

It took us at least three days to reach the fortress. The journey was an uncomfortable one to say the least, with the three younger Gerudo no doubt plotting my death and Aveil all but crawling into my blanket, these past days have been severely trying. So the sight of the Gerudo fortress rising before me is an extremely welcoming sight.

It's larger than I remember it, there are fruit trees and springs that were not here the last time I visited (if you can call forced imprisonment a visit that is).

Gerudo women walk briskly around the courtyard attending to one thing or another. I can't help my eyebrow raising slightly when I notice that the majority of them are unarmed. Aveil stops to talk to one of the guards. (No doubt telling her all manner of incriminating things about me) I grin crookedly at the thought.

My smile dies an untimely death as we come to a stop in the center of the courtyard, I am very aware of the stares that I'm attracting, (the kind of look that makes it immediately obvious that you do not belong) what's even more disturbing is the nature of the stares, half of the women looking at me want to kill me, the other half are making my pants uncomfortably tight.

It's a novel experience to be the only man in a fortress of women and I would be enjoying it if the women surrounding me didn't so closely resemble predatory cats.

Aveil turns toward me and beckons me forward as she begins to mount the steps that lead up to the entrance of what must be the main hall. I hesitate (just long enough to promise the stable-girl an agonizing death should anything befall Epona) before falling into step behind her.

We enter through a pair of impressively large doors with images of various Gerudo legends carved into them. My eyes rove over the interior of the place before settling on the throne at the far end of the hall… and the woman sitting on it.

Nabooru stands as we approach putting my hazy memories of her to shame, her face is strikingly beautiful with the strong nose of the Gerudo and a pair of luminous fire-gold eyes set above a mouth that begs to be kissed, her body is sinfully lush, she has long shapely legs and full hips. Her stomach is well toned and her large breasts positively strain against the thin fabric of her top.

Aveil speaks, and I tear my attention away from Nabooru to listen. '' My Queen'' she says '' this Hylian claims to have business with you'' she pauses for a moment and looks at me ''he seems to think that you know him.'' She then goes on to recount exactly how I defeated her and her patrol (I have to say, I'm impressed by her honesty) and the ensuing conversation that lead us here.

Nabooru looks at me intently for a moment before speaking ''so your name is Link?'' I nod and she turns back to Aveil. ''Show Link to a guest room and see to his needs'' She says, Aveil salutes with her fist over heart ''yes my queen'' she replies.

Nabooru looks at me and says ''we will talk more, Link'' she smiles ''I am intrigued to find out just exactly how we know each other.'' I watch as she leaves and then I turn and follow Aveil out of the Throne room.

The cinnamon colored corridors of the fortress roll by as I follow Aveil towards my room. I take little notice of my surroundings (largely because I cannot take my mind off of Nabooru) and before I know it we have arrived at my room.

I reach out to open the door but Aveil steps smoothly in-between my hand and the door, causing my fingers to brush across her finely shaped ass. She smiles suggestively when I draw my hand back and opens the door herself.

I step inside and take a look around, the room (no it's a suite I realize as my gaze reveals several adjoining rooms) is richly furnished, soft cushions and lush carpets (beautifully made I might add) are everywhere and when I poke my head into the bedroom I see a large bed and a sturdy little writing desk.

I turn to Aveil and thank her for the rooms, a statement to which she responds ''No need to thank me Link. We get so few men in the fortress, so when one arrives we tend to pamper them a bit.'' The way she says ''pamper'' brings all manner of thoroughly naughty images into my head and I work to ignore them as Aveil begins to speak again.

''As I said we get so few men here'' she pauses and affects a mournful tone (which I'm not buying at all by the way) before continuing ''these days we get no men at all, so I thought you should be furnished comfortably'' she looks at me from under her lashes and her lower lip glistens wetly were she has just licked it ''so you would be well rested when we found a **use **for you''

The innuendo is scarcely out of her mouth before she leaps at me. Her lips crash down on mine and her hot, slick tongue is in my mouth before I know what's happening. All of a sudden I'm kissing her back and my hand is on her full breast. (even though I don't recall putting it there)

She pushes me toward the bed and rips her top off with wild abandon. The next thing I know she's straddling me, her hands pin mine to the bed and she arches her back, offering her large breasts to me. I take her dusky nipple into my mouth and suck hard before dragging my teeth across it. She moans and her arms weaken enough for me to surge up and flip her over.

I pin her down, then I pause for a moment as she writhes wantonly beneath me, her skin is sweat slicked and the heady scent rising from her makes my head spin. Aveil grinds her hot sex against me, the motion rips a growl from my throat and I reach down to unlace my pants. I lower my head to her breast again and just as I begin to lick the door bursts open.

Looking up sharply at the sound I meet the gaze of the purple-clad Gerudo woman in the doorway. The Purple smirks as I scramble to my feet, a smirk that widens noticeably as her gaze fixes on the outline my manhood is making as it presses against my pants.

She turns to Aveil and says ''Ria requires your presence'' she pauses as Aveil pulls her top on then she says ''and hurry up, lest this man lose his senses and ravish you'' Aveil shoots her a look so cold I swear the temperature in the room drops several degrees. The Purple pauses just long enough to apologize for disturbing me before she saunters out.

After shedding most of my clothing I lay back on my bed (cursing the Purple in every language I know) and trying my hardest not to feel guilty as Zelda's face swims before me. I sigh, its going to be a long day.

(xXx) Aveil stormed out of Ria's chambers and cursed vehemently as she strode away down the hall. The old woman chastised her for near an hour, she paused every now an again to ask her how exactly a Gerudo patrol could be defeated by one unarmed **man**.

Aveil fumed as she turned a corner, Ria had called her away from the first man to visit the fortress in nearly four years. She cursed the old **utshrall **again as she thought of Link and the way his muscular body had felt beneath her fingertips. She needed release.

She entered the crowded communal hall that all of the Gerudo took their midday meal in and made a beeline for the large soup pot in the middle of the room. After filling her bowl with the savory goat soup and grabbing a hunk of bread she moved to her favorite section of bench and sat down.

She looked the hall over as she ate. It was large and dominated by four long tables lined with benches, there were large orange silk banners hanging from the ceiling with the Gerudo symbol embroidered in gold on them, a feature rather liked.

As her eyes swept across the hall she noted Anora as the younger woman strode over to her. Aveil smiled in delight, the younger woman was just the thing she needed. She purred appreciatively as she noted Anora's long legs and shapely breasts.

Anora sat down across the table from her and spoke ''hello Aveil, have you spoken to Ria?'' she laughed at Aveil's sour expression ''I'll take that as a yes, she has quite the temper doesn't she?'' Aveil looked at her and said ''without a doubt, I feel thoroughly chastised'' she paused for a moment and smiled suggestively before she continued. ''Although I can't recall being naughty recently.'' She pressed one of her feet in-between Anora's legs ''Maybe you can help me with that.''

Anora's lips parted slightly and her cheeks colored as she fought to suppress a whimper. Aveil smiled wickedly and removed her foot, she stood and grabbed Anora's hand ''I don't hear a yes, perhaps you do not wish to help me?'' she said innocently. Anora yanked her closer and grabbed her ass firmly ''yes'' she said huskily. Aveil giggled delightedly and led her out of the hall towards her room.

They reached the door moments later and Aveil threw it open as she and Anora spilled inside. Aveil pinned Anora against the wall and pressed her thigh into the younger woman's hot core. She grinned as Anora moaned breathily and began to lick her neck, her tongue slid over Anora's smooth skin as she kissed her way towards her breasts.

Anora removed the jeweled band that held Aveil's ponytail before tangling her hands in the thick waist length red hair. She made a little whimpery noise as Aveil tore her top off and began to suck on her erect nipple.

Aveil pulled her mouth away from Anora's breast with a wet pop and moved her attention to the other one. She lathed the nipple until it glistened wetly then she blew a stream of air over it and smiled at the breathy squeal that the action tore from Anora's throat.

She claimed Anora's mouth hungrily, her long tongue sliding around the other girl's. She slid her hand underneath Anora's pants and moaned delightedly at the slick wetness she found there. She pushed a finger into the hot tunnel and was rewarded with a short scream then she added a second finger and began to thrust mercilessly before she lowered her mouth back down to Anora's nipple.

Anora's hips bucked as Aveil's deft ministrations pushed her toward her peak, a hot liquid feeling coiled low in her stomach and her back arched slightly, then Aveil's thumb pressed against her clit… and the world exploded. She screamed and writhed as waves of pleasure crashed over her, her orgasm released a hot flood of juices that soaked Aveil's hand and her pants.

Aveil smiled and removed her fingers from the younger girls quivering sex. She licked her fingers and savored the tangy flavor before she kissed Anora. The smug smile widened when Anora broke the kiss ''that was amazing'' she said breathlessly, Aveil smiled and licked her full lips before she said ''trust me, it gets better.''

She knelt in front of her and pulled her pants down, she licked her lips as the wet fabric peeled away from Anora's slick womanhood. She was cleanly shaven, a fact that Aveil paused for a moment to appreciate, then she leaned forward and thrust her tongue into Anora's sex.

Anora's chest heaved and her hips rocked involuntarily as Aveil licked at her, her hot, velvety tongue felt divine as it slithered around her core. She began to hyperventilate as her second orgasm started to build.

Aveil slid her fingers into the wet pussy before her and began to lick at the bundle above it, she sped up until she felt the walls of Anora's sex began to clench then she removed her fingers and placed her mouth were they had been, she then shoved her fingers up into Anora's ass, the wetness of her fingers acting as a lubricant. Anora screamed instantly as the unfamiliar intrusion pushed her over the edge, her body stiffened and she gushed into Aveil's waiting mouth.

Aveil let the fluid fill her mouth then she pulled her fingers from Anora's tight anus. She swallowed and stood then she looped an arm around Anora's waist to hold the girl up as her knees buckled.

Anora looked at Aveil, ''Din! woman you, you put your fingers in my… my... .'' Aveil laughed throatily ''your ass?'' she finished. Anora blushed ''why?'' she said, Aveil grabbed her butt firmly ''you've got to learn to experiment'' she whispered as she pinched Anora's nipple. ''And I'm just the one to teach you'' she said huskily.

(xXx) I finish my evening meal (which was quite good) and make my way back to my room. I enter and begin to remove my clothing as I reflect on the events of the day.

After Aveil's departure I made my way down to the baths narrowly avoiding several Gerudo as I washed in the large pools. Then I went to check on Epona, after I made sure she was taken care of I visited the shooting range and pitted my bow skills against the Gerudo archers there (I almost won too but one of the randy wenches pinched my butt on the final shot).

After that I made my way down to the kitchens in search of food. I finish undressing, leaving my pants on for practicality (I might be Nabooru's guest but I'm still a Hylian and I could easily be attacked in the night by a vindictive Gerudo. If that's the case I'd rather have pants on (trust me fighting naked is thoroughly unpleasant).

The candle on the desk next to my bed flickers, I turn and draw my sword from where the scabbard is hanging on one of the bedposts. I am forced to halt the smooth arc of the blade as it clears the sheath when I turn around, lest I hit the unarmed Gerudo before me.

She raises her slender hands and throws her hood back, revealing her face, it's Nabooru.

My eyebrow raises slightly as I look her over. The silence in the room grows uncomfortably until she indicates my sword and says ''are you going to cut me with that or not?'' I turn and sheathe it quickly when I turn around she's already seated herself on one of the large cushions in the main room, I follow her into the main room but I do not sit, ''why are you here?'' I ask.

She smiles lightly and replies ''I did say that we would talk later didn't I? I simply wished for our conversation to be slightly more… private.'' She studies my face intently for a moment before continuing ''When Aveil said that you claimed to know me I did not believe it. Yet after I spoke to you I realized that I remembered you from somewhere, or someone very much like you. It's not even a complete memory, just little bits of conversation and images. The thing that seems to come up more than anything is the word ''Hero''. She leans forward intently ''I don't know how I know you but I do know that Hyrule needs a Hero, the Gerudo especially.'' Seeing the confusion on my face she holds a hand up to forestall my questions. ''let me explain'' she says.

''Six years ago a man appeared in Hyrule; he quickly impressed the King with extraordinary magical feats and found his way into court. As time passed many of those who questioned him began to disappear mysteriously and those who supported him gained station and power. Then, four years ago, he struck. He imprisoned the Hylian king and would have done the same to their Princess Zelda. She escaped however and now leads the combined free forces of Hyrule against his regime''.

I shake my head in disbelief and fight the urge to grab my sword and find Epona before asking how this sorcerer could possibly fight Zelda and her allies.

Nabooru's eyes narrow ''He used enchanted masks to exert a mind control over the Royal Army (at this point I have the sinking feeling that I know who's behind this guy) and even worse, he has used the same fell magic's to raise many of the lands monsters and bind them to his will'' (I feel my gut clench as images of Volvagia and King Dodongo flash through my head. If he has them under his command then things are going far worse than I thought). She pauses and fixes my eyes with her own '' Hyrule needs you, the Gerudo desperately so. Ever since the Princess exposed Ganondorf's plot the Hylians have looked on us with distrust, and now they believe that we have something to do with their current plight! They have stopped trading with us and we are beginning to run low on supplies''.

My eyes stray toward the window where an orchard sits, bathed serenely in the moonlight

Nabooru's gaze follows my own and she waves a hand negligently and says ''we have food and water enough for years but we have none of the ingredients to make potions or the ore's necessary for strong steel. His troops attack us rarely enough to be sure but every loss hits hard here, women are dying and no children have been born to replace them''.

She slumps slightly and stares at her hands ''no daughters Link, not for years, we always looked to Hyrule for men and now with the war…'' She trails off into silence for a moment before looking up and taking my hands in her own.

''We need a champion Link, someone to speak to the Hylians for us and re-forge the link between our peoples.'' She stands and looks at me in a way that makes everything she's about to say completely useless, I am going to help her. I have to.

''Be our savior Link, I know you can do it, make the Hylians understand our plight.'' She's closer now; close enough for me to feel her breath on my cheek. I look into her half-lidded Amber gaze and put my arms around her as she starts to talk again.

''We haven't had a man in the fortress in so long, give us a chance for hope before you leave. Sleep with me Link.'' Images of Zelda flash through my head and I take step back ''Nabooru I can't I have too go, Hyrule needs me. Zelda needs…'' she silences me with her finger ''just this once Link and then you can have your Princess all to yourself.'' I nod.

She leads me to the bed and lets her cloak fall to the floor; underneath she wears a thin nightshift that leaves little to the imagination. She grabs the half-empty wine bottle left over from my dinner and takes a swig before offering it to me. I take the bottle and drink, the wine tastes different but I take little notice as it rushes down my throat.

Nabooru pushes me down and pulls the shift over her head, I can't help but stare. Her skin glistens in the candle light and her full breasts bounce slightly as she lets her arms down. She runs her hands over the hard planes of my chest and straddles me. She leans down for a kiss, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I return it with equal fervor and cup her large breasts using my thumbs to tease the nipples lightly.

The room is sweltering and I 'm sweating freely as I grip her waist and flip her over, I cant think straight, her scent fills my nose and suddenly she's the only thing in the room. I kneel next to the bed and throw her legs over my shoulders, I lick her glistening sex once and her hips twitch involuntarily, I grin and dive in.

My tongue swirls around her core and her sex fills my senses intoxicatingly, Nabooru writhes on my tongue as I continue to lick her. She cries out and her hips buck as I suck on her clit, I hold her down ruthlessly as she climaxes. I crawl up her body and kiss her with lips still covered with her juices, she pushes me off and fumbles with my pants for a moment before ripping them off and freeing my manhood.

The room spins deliriously as she grips me and makes an appreciative noise at my size. I feel the heat in the room climb as she lowers her full lips to my penis, I'm encased in a molten vice all of a sudden and I groan as she swirls her tongue around the head. It's not enough though so I push her down with a growl and press myself between her thighs.

Nabooru looks up at me with her eyes that are on fire with lust and swirls her hips erotically, I snarl like an animal and sheath myself within her. Conscious thought flees and instinct takes over as I grip her waist and begin to thrust. My actions rip little breathless moans from her and her insides tighten around my length. I feel her inner walls begin to pulsate and I start to thrust faster and faster. She screams and her back arches as her vagina clamps down on me, I roar and fill her with my release.

After an eternity the pleasure ends and I am able to roll off of her, she smiles and laughs and rolls on top of me. Her large breasts press against my chest as she grinds her hips into me. I grin crookedly and wipe away the sweat that pouring down my face before I lift her up and ram her back down onto my still-rock –hard erection.

Nabooru screams, tossing her head wildly as she rides me. I lean up and begin to suck on one of her breasts, the salty taste of sweat fills my mouth and hot pleasure pools in my stomach causing me to moan deep in my throat. Nabooru screams again and her body quivers as her climax washes over her I groan in sympathy and release inside her again….

….

(xXx) (Several hours later) Nabooru emerged from Links quarters quietly and closed the door. She turned around and found herself surrounded by no less than six other Gerudo. She smiled and ran a hand through her thoroughly mussed hair ''well ladies?'' she prompted. One of the younger ones stepped forward ''how was he Nabooru?'' she asked excitedly. Nabooru laughed and winked lewdly ''you were listening I take it?'' several of the women before her nodded and she smiled ''How good did he sound? And don't worry he's… Heroically proportioned.''

She smiled and said ''well go ahead, he's passed out for the moment but I gave him

enough of the powder to keep him ready for hours yet and watch out he's pretty much an animal by now''. She held up a hand to stop one of the women ''don't forget the mark'' she said meaningfully.

The eager Gerudo practically ripped the door from its hinges in their haste. Nabooru

Grabbed the younger one by the arm '' why don't you come with me girl'' she smiled laviciously ''you can help me get cleaned up''….

**Authors note; so that's chapter two, I know it was a little graphic but it's going to be the last sex for awhile so I packed a little extra in. **

**What could the ''mark'' mean I wonder? Hmmm**

**Also if Link's POV seemed a little strange too you it's because he was severely wacked out on some hardcore Gerudo sex powder**

**Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
